The long-term objective of this Phase II study is to reduce excessive smoking-related cancer mortality among Black Americans by improving their limited access to quit smoking influences and treatments. Principal aims are to develop, pre-test and pilot test a state-of-the-art quit smoking guide and complementary motivational/educational video for widespread dissemination by organizations and institutions within the Black community. Secondary aims are to improve knowledge of the demographic, psychosocial and smoking habit factors associated with quitting among Black smokers, and to explore the role of organizations within the Black community for disseminating smoking control interventions. The study population will include members of four different types of organization within the Black community: Prince Hall Shriners and Daughters of Isis; congregants of multidenominational Black churches; tenant organization members; and North Carolina Mutual Life Insurance Company policyholders. Participating organizations, representing a wide demographic cross-section of the Black community and over 36,000 individual members, will assist in the recruitment of participants and in the implementation of the study. The specific objectives of the proposed study are to: (a) develop a pre- tested self-help quit smoking guide that is easy to use, easy to read, and tailored to the smoking patterns and quitting needs of Black smokers; (b) develop a pre-tested and broadly applicable video to strengthen quitting motivations and supports within the Black community; (c) evaluate and pilot test the guide and video for appeal, relevance, and efficacy among participants with diverse sociodemographic backgrounds; and (d) describe the characteristics and optimal roles of intermediary organizations within the Black community as bases for innovative cancer prevention and control applications.